<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cut My Lip by spidrenam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226685">Cut My Lip</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidrenam/pseuds/spidrenam'>spidrenam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Fist Fights, They just kinda fight in an alley, Unresolved Sexual Tension, if you want it to be, maybe its gay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26226685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spidrenam/pseuds/spidrenam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Just say it, Red,” he snarled, pinning the shorter man harder against the rough brick with his chest as well as his hips. Daredevil practically growled back, teeth bared and blooded from their fight. “Get it out of your system.”<br/>“Fuck you, Frank. Just, fuck you,” he spat and Frank could feel the faint flecks of blood hit his cheeks. Frank just chuckled, shaking his head as he leaned more of his weight on his arm to further press into the other, grit digging into the exposed flesh of his forearm.<br/>“Red, I know what you wanna say and that ain’t it.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Castle &amp; Matt Murdock, Frank Castle/Matt Murdock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Daredevil and Defenders Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cut My Lip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallyanodyne/gifts">accidentallyanodyne</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompts I used were: candle, a spin on "No, say it," and the title is taken from the song prompt yeet<br/>If you squint maybe they're gay?? up to you to decide<br/>I've never written as Frank before so Ack<br/>not beta'ed so feel free to point out horrific grammar issues</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The alley was dimly lit, a lone candle burning on the windowsill above, but that didn’t bother the man in the red suit. In fact, his helmet was one solid piece, two red eye pieces glinting soulessly in the halflight as his chest heaved. Frank Castle grit his teeth, hand tightening on the piece of cloth he clutched to his split lip as he leaned heavily against the opposite wall. Daredevil stood against the other, possibly glaring. It was impossible to tell behind the mask. Frank’s other hand ached from the punch he’d just thrown. It had connected with the edge of the helmet briefly before Daredevil had ducked. In retaliation, he’d received a swift right hook, splitting his lip.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lucky Frank had torn his sleeve trying to escape from the other’s deathgrip earlier that night. He’d ripped it off, noting how the vigilante’s head cocked to the side at the sound of cotton tearing apart. Hissing, he’d pressed the grimy fabric to the blood trickling from his lip, eyes fixed on that damn soulless red helmet. They’d stayed like that for a couple minutes, Daredevil’s hackles figuratively raised, one hand itching to grab at the billy club at his side, Frank noted. He never did, though. He thought he could handle Frank with just his fists. Frank didn’t know if he should take offense or be flattered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re losing your edge, Red,” Frank grinned, dropping the soiled fabric and cracking his neck. Daredevil stayed silent, continuing to glower at Frank. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up,” the red-suited vigilante hissed after a moment, taking a step forward, arms tensed. Frank mirrored him, a manic grin splitting onto his face. If Red wanted a fight, Red was gonna get a fight. In a flash, he’d launched himself from his side of the alley, right fist connecting squarely with Daredevil’s left check, sending him staggering back into the wall. Frank crowded him against the brick, hand grabbing onto one of his wrists as he pressed his hips into the others, locking him in place. His head must’ve still been swimming from the earlier skirmish. That’s the only reason Frank was able to land a solid punch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were roughly the same height, but Daredevil still tilted his head up slightly to bare his bloodied teeth up at Frank. If the man didn’t have such high morals, Frank was sure he would’ve gotten bit. But Daredevil was no feral beast, not like Frank. Frank, still grinning, stared down at him. He liked the feeling of having Daredevil at his mercy, mind drifting back to when he’d chained him up and duct taped that gun to his hand, issuing the Catholic that ultimatum. It made heat flush through his body to think of how powerless Daredevil had been, how utterly at a loss he’d probably felt. He thoroughly enjoyed putting the vigilante in tight spaces, both physically and mentally. He continued to pin the other, Daredevil squirming underneath him as he released his wrist to lean his arm on the wall above the other’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just say it, Red,” he snarled, pinning the shorter man harder against the rough brick with his chest as well as his hips. Daredevil practically growled back, teeth bared and blooded from their fight. “Get it out of your system.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck you, Frank. Just, fuck you,” he spat and Frank could feel the faint flecks of blood hit his cheeks. Frank just chuckled, shaking his head as he leaned more of his weight on his arm to further press into the other, grit digging into the exposed flesh of his forearm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Red, I know what you wanna say and that ain’t it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I won’t give you the satisfaction. You’re an animal.” Daredevil brought a hand up to shove at Frank’s chest. He would have continued to box his fellow vigilante in, but he opted to step back, giving him space. Daredevil seethed, lips still drawn back, one hand reflexively clenched at his side as the other came up to fist in the bloodied mess of Frank’s shirt. His billy club was still sheathed on his side holster. Frank knew he wanted to draw it, it was written all over the other’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was more than just the interruption of Daredevil’s nightly patrol with a single gunshot that left a man dead. A bad man, evil even. But that didn’t matter to Red. A golden upholder of justice and hypocrisy. He fought for a system that deemed him a criminal. They’d crossed paths before while out on patrol, but rarely were they after the same target. Frank knew how touchy Red got when he interfered, wanted to trust in the system, but with the amount of times that shit stain had been in and out of prison, he needed to go.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> No, this was much more. This was about their shared tension, about their history with one another. That tension that neither wanted to address. Maybe even an unspoken thing. One that neither of them would touch, leaving it in the far reaches of both their minds.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daredevil used his leverage on Frank’s shirt to drag him back towards himself, surprising Frank who raised his eyebrows out of habit. Who knows, maybe Daredevil could sense the miniscule movement. The red-suited vigilante allowed himself to be pressed back against the brick again, practically tugging Frank to lean back into him. This was an interesting turn of events, considering moments ago he thought the other was going to knee him in the balls or get another hook in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daredevil pressed his forehead up against Frank’s, their noses knocking and their lips threatening to touch. He had half an urge to press into the touch, hand ghosting over Daredevil’s hip, bare fingertips tracing lightly over the textured kevlar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Say it, Red,” Frank murmured, swearing he could feel the whisper of movement from bloodied lips ghost over his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna say it, Frank.” Daredevil’s voice was soft, practically a breathless whisper that Frank could feel against his own mouth. Just as suddenly as he was pulled against the other, he was pushed back, the billy club drawn and Daredevil was scaling the fire escape in the blink of an eye. Frank watched him, the glow of the candle illuminating the curve of his thighs as he bounded over the top of the building and out of sight.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hope you liked this! wasn't sure if you wanted something shippy so I tried to be light about it...</p>
<p>First of, I apologize for being late with this and I apologize it's not as long as I would've liked...<br/>Originally, I was gonna draw something but I got really burnt out and decided last minute to write something and it was... a struggle. <br/>Overall, I'm decently happy with how it turned out, though I do wish it was longer. Again, sorry... I have been removed from the fandom for a Hot Second so, motivation was low, especially during the pandemic.</p>
<p>Again, I hope you enjoyed this aaaa</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>